


I'll Find You

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, jason todd x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: The Joker breaks out of Arkham and kidnaps the Reader and Jason sets off to find her.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I'll Find You

Dick climbed the stairs to Y/N and Jason’s apartment.   
The Joker had escaped from Arkham three days ago, and Batman was trying his best to find the him, but this time he’d hidden himself well. There was something telling Batman that whatever the Joker had planned, it was going to be something awful.  
Bruce became concerned as Jason hadn’t been in contact with him since the Joker had escaped. But Alfred assured them both that if something bad had happened to him, the Bat Computer would have picked up Jason’s distress call, but Bruce wasn’t too sure.

Dick knocked on the apartment door, but there was nothing. He knocked again, “Jason, Y/N, open up, it’s Dick.” He said. He knocked again. “Y/N? Jason?” He asked and continued knocking. “Jay? Y/N?”  
The door was yanked open and Dick was startled by the sight in front of him. Jason stood in the doorway, his skin was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess and was clearly unwashed and he looked like he hadn’t been eating. He was stood in his boxers and a red wife-beater shirt, which had a fresh stain on the front.  
“Jesus Christ, Jason.” Dick gasped. “What do you want?” Jason asked, Dick wafted a hand in front of his face when he got a whiff of Jason’s breath. “Bruce is concerned that you haven’t been in contact, you know the Joker got out of Arkham?” Dick asked, Jason’s eyes widened, and he yanked Dick into the apartment and slammed the door.  
“What the hell, Jason?” Dick asked, he watched Jason quickly lock the door. Dick looked around the apartment, and he took in the state of it. There was paper scattered over the floor, Jason’s ammunition was laid out on the kitchen counter next to a pot of fresh coffee.  
“Jason, where’s-”  
“She’s gone! He’s fucking taken her!” Jason exclaimed as he stumbled over to the dining table. “What?” Dick asked, “The Joker?” Jason nodded, “He’s got my Y/N!”  
Dick stepped towards the dining table and saw that Jason had a map of Gotham City laid over it. He examined the map and saw that Jason and drawn several X’s over certain buildings.  
“Jason, tell me what happened.” Dick said, Jason looked up at him and Dick took in his state. “We went to bed on Monday night, I had just gotten back from patrol with Bruce, it was the night the Joker had escaped.” Jason ran a hand through his messy hair. “I woke on Tuesday morning and she wasn’t in bed, her side of the bed was cold.” He choked and for the first time, Dick saw Jason crying.  
He took in a shaky breath and continued with his story, “I thought maybe she was in the living room, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t in the bathroom either. I thought she’d left me, but all of her stuff’s still here.” He wiped his eyes, and Dick pulled a chair out and sat next to Jason. “Then I found this in our bedroom.” Jason said, he pulled out a green canister which had yellow writing scribbled on it: HAHAHA  
“Did you go and look for her?” Dick asked, Jason’s eyes locked with his brother’s, “Of course I did Dick!” Jason exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, “I looked everywhere but I couldn’t find her.”

“I went to the old toy factory but there was no sign of either of them there. Then I went to the old movie theatre but there was nothing.” Jason sighed angrily.  
“Sshh!” Dick hissed, Jason narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could say anything, he heard a sound. It sounded like scuffling and they both looked to the front door just as a small brown envelope was pushed under.  
They both jumped up and ran to the door, Jason quickly unlocked it and yanked it open, but there was nobody there. He looked around the hall and up and down the stairs but there was nobody.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Jason asked, Dick had picked up the envelope and opened it, he pulled out a leaflet. “What is it?” Jason asked. “A leaflet for Anne Frank.” Dick said. “What?” Jason asked. “It’s at the old theatre.” Dick said, “Look at the date, April 17th 2009.”  
“I remember this.” Dick said, “Bruce took Barbara and I to watch it. You know it’s a true story?” He asked, Jason nodded. “She hid in a secret room with her family during the-”  
“What?” Dick asked. “I didn’t think of it!” Jason exclaimed. “I went to the old theatre, but I couldn’t find anything, because he’s hiding her!”  
“That’s a bit of a stretch Jason.” Dick commented. “It’s all I’ve got so far.” Jason said, and he ran to his bedroom to change into his Red Hood outfit.  
Dick stepped into the bedroom as he was pulling his grey Kevlar over his head and began to pull his boots on, “You can’t stop me Dick!” He shouted. “Jason, there was something else in the envelope.” Dick said, and Jason looked up, “What?” He asked, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Dick holding a familiar looking necklace.

Y/N woke up when she felt Jason gently brushing her cheeks, “Happy Birthday, my love.” He whispered when she opened her eyes. “What time is it?” She asked tiredly. “Time to wake up.” Jason said gently and pressed his lips to her cheek.  
Y/N rolled her head to the side to look at the alarm clock, as she did Jason peppered her neck with kisses. “Jason, it’s 7am!” She exclaimed. “But it’s your Birthday.” He mumbled, lacing their fingers together and pinning her hands above her head.  
“Still too early for morning sex!” She giggled; Jason grunted. He removed his lips from her neck and turned to the bedside cabinet. “Is it too early to open this?” He asked. He opened the top draw and pulled out a small box, Y/N sat up and accepted the box from Jason. She opened it and inside was a silver necklace, the pendant was a jewelled Egyptian eye.  
“Wow, Jason. It’ beautiful.” Y/N said, smiling widely at Jason. “Do you want me to put it on?” He asked, she nodded, and Jason took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. “I knew it would look perfect on you.” He smiled, she held the pendant in between her fingers. “Some people think that this, the Eye of Horus, is the Egyptian symbol of evil, but many people believe that it is the symbol of protection.” Jason settled himself next to Y/N, he took her hands in his and smiled sweetly.  
“I’ll never let anything happen to you.” He smiled, catching her by surprise with a kiss.

Jason took the necklace from Dick; it was stained with blood but otherwise seemed intact.

Y/N flicked the bathroom light off and stumbled back to the bedroom. Jason’s snores filled the apartment and Y/N climbed back into bed and snuggled up against his warm body. She started to drift back to sleep when she heard something in the room. Out the corner of her eye, she watched Jason’s hand slide under the pillow to where he kept the gun. She noticed the window was slowly opening, and smoke filled the room and she blacked out.

Now here she was, curled up in a tiny cold, dark room, held captive by the Joker. She had no idea where he was keeping her. But she knew he wanted information and, but she wasn’t willing to give that up.   
She knew that the Joker knew the secret identity of the Red Hood, it was the reason he’d captured her. He had one of his henchmen burn her until she gave up the identities of Batman, Robin, Batgirl and anyone else involved with Batman.  
When she didn’t give him the identities, he beat her with a crowbar as a punishment. And then locked her in a tiny cold room.  
“Well, it’s been two days and lover boy hasn’t come for you, ha! I’m starting to think he doesn’t really love you.” The Joker laughed and he slammed the door.  
Y/N wiped her eyes, the last two days she had experienced the most awful torture, she didn’t think it was possible to experience this much main; her body ached and bled. She was covered in burns; some had begun to blister until they were torn open by the crowbar, which left multiple gashes over her body. She was exhausted.

Red Hood and Nightwing stood on the roof of the old theatre, looking down through the skylight. From there they could see three of the Joker’s henchmen. “Follow me.” Nightwing said and he gracefully jumped through the skylight. Red Hood followed him, they both landed on the stage.  
The three henchmen were startled by the sudden interruption from the two vigilantes and were immediately taken out.  
“Anne Frank’s secret annex was hidden by a bookcase.” Nightwing said. “Yeah, but that’s not the Joker’s forte.” Red Hood added. “Question is, why were they guarding the stage?” Nightwing asked. He and Red Hood exchanged looks.  
“Most theatres usually have a box on stage which leads to under the stage, I can’t remember what it’s called thought.” Nightwing said. “Doesn’t matter what it’s called.” Red Hood said, following Nightwing across the stage. He’d found the way to get under the stage. Nightwing pulled the metal grate off the front and they climbed inside.  
“This seems to obvious.” Red Hood said, “He’d hide her really well.”  
“He would.” Nightwing said, thinking about the leaflet that Jason had received, he looked around the small space underneath the stage. And something caught his eye. “Here.” He said. The floor wooden, but there was a rug in the middle of the floor.  
He went over to it and lifted it up and revealed a trapdoor. He and Red Hood exchanged looks, and Red Hood yanked it up and they saw a set of metal stairs. Red Hood ran down the metal stairs with his gun in his hand, Nightwing followed.  
Four henchmen were waiting for them, Nightwing took them out with his escrima sticks and Red Hood threw a few punches before the henchmen could begin to prepare themselves.

“HA HA.” They heard the Joker’s laugh, and they saw him sitting on a wooden chair. “I was wondering when you’d come for her, Jason Todd.” The Joker said.  
Red Hood pulled his hood back and removed is domino mask. “Where is she?” He asked, “Why did you take her?”  
The Joker laughed, and as he stepped closer to them, Jason saw that his purple blazer was covered in blood splatters. He held his gun up to the Joker. “Jason, don’t kill him.” Nightwing warned.  
Jason lowered his gun, and the Joker sniggered. Jason pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through the Joker’s foot. Jason didn’t stop there, he kicked him and punched him to the ground, his fist was covered in blood and as he punched him, he screamed ‘where is she?’

“Jason!” Nightwing dragged him away from the Joker, who was lying on the ground struggling to breath. Jason looked at Nightwing, but there was something behind him that caught his eye.  
Jason pushed Nighwing to the side and stumbled towards a metal door which was padlocked. “Y/N!” He shouted, but there was no response. He pulled his gun out, aimed it at the padlock and pulled the trigger twice.  
Jason yanked the door open and he dropped to his knees when he saw Y/N slumped against the wall. Her body covered in burns, blisters, gashes and bruises.   
“No!” He cried and crawled to her and took her into his arms. He brushed blood stained hair out of her face, “Y/N.” He mumbled as he cradled her in his arms. Nightwing watched the two of them, he put his hand over his mouth. Then he pressed the distress button on the side of his domino mask.  
“Y/N.” Jason muttered, tears falling down his cheeks. “Y/N.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and let the tears fall down his cheeks. Then to his relief, he heard a sound escape her lips.  
“Jay?” She asked weakly. “Y/N?” He asked, “I’m here, it’s ok.” He said. “Jason.” She muttered, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
“Jason?” She asked. “I’m here, it’s ok. Dick’s here too.” Jason reassured. “Help’s coming, Y/N.” He reassured her, she nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I let him take you. I’m so sorry.” Jason cried, Y/N lifted her hand up as best she could and placed it against Jason’s cheek. He pressed his hand to hers. “It’s not your fault.” She said weakly. Jason shook his head, Y/N shook hers.  
“He used a gas to knock us out. I saw you go for your gun.” She said. Jason took her hand from his cheek and pressed his lips to her blistered knuckles. “I’m sorry.” He said when she winced.  
“Nightwing!” A booming voice called. “Down here, Batman!” Nightwing called. Jason heard Batman’s heavy footsteps rushing down the metal stairs and he was quickly at Jason’s side. “You knocked him out?” Batman asked, Jason nodded. “You got here quick.” He commented. “I responded to a distress call.” Batman said, “Are you ok, Y/N?”  
Y/N nodded slowly. “Can you move?” Batman asked. “No, I’ll carry her.” Jason said. “Take her to the Batmobile.” Batman said.

The GCPD took the Joker back to Arkham and the henchman to jail.

Alfred, with Barbara’s help, patched up Y/N’s wounds. Jason was relieved that she’d be ok. He sat next to her bedside and waited for her to wake up.  
“Jason?” She asked, when she began to stir. “I’m here.” He smiled at her when she opened her eyes.  
“Are you ok?” She asked. “Am I ok?” He asked, “I’m fine, you’re the one who was attacked.”  
“You’re a mess.” She smiled, Jason chuckled, he still hadn’t washed or had any sleep since her rescue. “I’ve had the worst few days of my life, I never thought I’d see you again.” He said, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“I knew you’d come for me.” She muttered, “You promised.” Jason smiled, “I’ll always come and find you.” He said.  
“Can you do me a favour?” She asked. “Yes, anything.” Jason said, brushing her hair. “Can you brush your teeth before you kiss me?” She asked.  
Jason laughed, wiping a single tear from his eye, he nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
